


Time Off

by akford



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Romance?, T'hy'la, gettin frisky in their free time, kissing on a couch, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akford/pseuds/akford
Summary: (fan art)Spock and Jim enjoy a little down time in their quarters.





	Time Off

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I had a lot of fun playing with the colors - I tried to look at old TOS quarters lighting and sickbay lighting and this is what I came up with!
> 
> Description:
> 
> Spock lays on Jim on a couch, shrouded in dark cold tone colors. Jim fondles Spock's ear and rests a hand on his lower back, and he wears only striped pj pants. Spock wears Jim's too-big t-shirt and some boxers. They're kissing lightly.


End file.
